Russell Garrison
Russell Garrison is an American singer-songwriter. His career began on a group chat called "Russell Music". The chat was made to help share his music. 2016 - RUSSELL Russell originally went by "RUSSELL". First, he released his first single "Driftin' Away" with his friend Nicholas on November 4, 2018, two days after starting the chat on November 2. Following that, he released "Best Friends", the first promotional single. He then released "Firefighter", his second single, an empowering anthem standing up to the bullies. As the third and final single for this album, he released "Never Give Up". The era overall was generally unsuccessful. He then went on to release his debut Christmas album, "Merry Christmas. Sincerely, Russell Yoh". The album featured 6 covers and 2 original holiday tracks including "Home For The Holidays", his favorite Christmas song he's made to this day. 2017 - The Journey, Always, eleven., The Ones, Perfect To Me, Russell Garrison, Life Changes, and In The Clouds The following year, Russell didn't slow down at all. In 2017, the singer released 9 albums, including a Christmas EP. The majority of the music he released this year was tropically influenced. He started the year off with his sophomore album, "The Journey". The album spawned the famous Russell track "Summer Sand". The album started off with the first promotional single titled "The Journey". Then, he released the lead single, "Summer Sand", which didn't get a music video. Next, as the second single from the album, he released "Gone", a slow piano ballad. After the album was wrapped in about late January, one of Russell's tracks "By The Way" was leaked to his entire grade. As his third album, Russell released "Always", which had some of Russell's favorite songs to this day, like "Always" and "There For Me". The lead single "I Believe In You" didn't do well and Russell had way too many extremely high notes in the song that made it hard to listen to. Then, as the second single, "There For Me" was an empowering friendship anthem. Finally, the third single "Let Us Be Us" had a big step-up for Russell video-wise. The music video was filmed by a drone. His fourth project, "eleven." was probably his worst yet. At this point in his music, everything was falling apart and getting to be too rushed. This album featured 12 songs, 2 of which were covers, and one was a continuation of one of his previous songs, "Reflection". Some of the songs on this album were even recorded when Russell had a cold, which sounded horrible. The lead single was titled "Let It Rain" and never got a music video. Then, the second single, "eleven." was extremely repetitive and had no purpose at all. Even Russell at the time said that he hated the album. His fifth album, "The Ones" was recorded over Spring Break. It was a major step-up from his previous record, "eleven.", spawning the "classic" Russell song, "Walkin' on Water", which served as the lead single. At this point, Russell's music was improving, but still not great. He then released "In The Dark" as his second single, which quickly failed. On his sixth album, "Perfect To Me", Russell gave a major improvement in the quality of his music. This album had some of the most well-known songs he has released, including "Midnight", the lead single, "Blue Skies", the second, and "Never Forget You" the third. This album was his most successful yet, but still wasn't good enough for the singer. In the summer of 2017, Russell announced that he would be restarting his music, meaning that all of his past albums would be scrapped. This was long overdue. He started out with a new cover album, "The Covers Vol. I", which was released in June and was still not great. It featured 4 covers of some of his favorite songs. Then, he released his "debut" album, "Russell Garrison", which was kind of a compilation of his favorites of his old songs like "Reflection" and "Always". His "second" album "Life Changes", which had Russell favorite album cover he's ever made, wasn't too great either. It did, however, include some "hits" like "Open" and "Knew Better" featuring Breana Marin, which was his first feature. It also included a cover: "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus. Finally, his "third" album "In The Clouds" (released October 2017), while it was his best yet, was still low quality all around. It was mainly produced by Mantra. It didn't really have hits on it, like previous albums, but still did an all-around decent job. Throughout the rest of that year, Russell released projects including two more volumes of his cover albums, and a 4-track holiday EP titled "A Russell Garrison Christmas". 2018: Gold As 2018 came, Russell took a long break following "In The Clouds". He then announced yet another restarting of his career. He finally released his last restarted debut album, "Gold". The album was by far Russell's favorite and best album, including the hits "Whistle", "Jealous of You", and "Hopeless". The lead single, "Whistle" (released in June 2018), was Russell's biggest song ever, gaining over 150 views combined. His videos also stepped up this album, "Whistle"'s filmed with another drone, but used better. He then tried to release the second single "Jealous of You" in July, but as that failed, he delayed the release to September. The song was also extremely successful, getting around 50 views. His third single for the album, "Hopeless", was released on November 18, 2018, following the album's released on October 5, 2018. It was also very successful. Finally, the last single Come See It With Me was surprise released on New Year's Eve, with the video recapping the past year. Following the album, in October-November, Russell had a 4-show tour titled "The Rollercoaster Tour", which was performed through YouTube live. 2019 - enlighten Russell started 2019 off with the release of his first single from his second album, title Meteor, which was announced via creepy and sketchy weather reports. His second single, Chasing Dreams, will be released on March 8, 2019. The album, enlighten, will be out on March 29.Category:Browse